Elfhelm och Meawen  Aline
by Aitra
Summary: Ett försök att börja skriva om Meawen, Marsalk Elfhelms fru, deras liv och äventyr.
1. Chapter 1

_Jag äger ingen förutom Maewen, allt annat tillhör JRRRT._

_Detta är mitt första försök till en fanfiction. Ämnet är kanske lite ovanligt men jag hoppas ingen blir stött eller tar illa upp. Jag vill jättegärna veta vad ni tycker även om ni tycker att det är det sämsta ni någonsin sett._

_//Aitra_

* * *

Jag vaknade av ett tryck på min blåsa och kände ett behov av att lätta mig. Motvilligt klev jag upp ur sängen och gick mot rummet i anslutning till vårt sovrum, jag tände ett tjärbloss, drog upp mitt nattlinne och satte mig på trä sitsen. Det var då jag kände att allt inte var som vanligt. Mitt vatten hade gått. Jag satt stilla i några sekunder och försökte ta in faktumet att mitt barn hade valt just denna stund att tala om för mig att han/hon var på väg. Det kändes som om hela världen stod stilla och just i det ögonblicket fanns bara jag och barnet. Sen kom jag att tänka på min man som låg och sov på andra sidan väggen, jag insåg att jag var tvungen att kontrollera att det verkligen var vattnet som gått innan jag väckte honom. Stående bredbent över sisten tittade jag ned och såg vattnet sakta droppa ned i det mörka hålet. Jag kände hur ett leende spred sig över mitt ansikte, det var verkligt, jag skulle föda barn. Ett lugn spred sig genom kroppen, varenda del genomsyrades av kraft starkare än jag någonsin känt. Jag torkade mig, sköljde av mina händer med vatten ur ett träkärl och gick ut i sovrummet. Med händerna vilande på min mage ställde jag mig vid fotändan på den stora träsängen.

"Mitt vatten har gått!" Den sovande klumpen i sängen rörde sig inte. Jag höjde min röst och upprepade, "mitt vatten har gått", men tillade jag tyst för mig själv, "vi ska ha barn!" Klumpen fick mänsklig form och min mans huvud kom fram under täcket.

"Huh? Vad sa du?" Rösten lät förvånansvärt vaken, "nu?" Leende nickade jag till svar, sedan kröp jag ned under täcket.

"Hur känns det?" han lät som han inte hunnit förstå vad höll på att hända,

"Inget särskilt, " svarade jag, "det är inget annat än att vänta på att det ska sätta i gång. Sov!" tillade jag med viss skärpa i rösten. Jag vänd mig om och lade mig med ryggen mot honom. Mina tankar rusade runt i huvudet, jag fick inte tag i en enda av dem. Han släppte ut ett långt andetag och jag insåg att han hållit andan, sängen knakade när han flyttade sig närmare mig och lade en arm runt min mage. Hans hand med sina grova valkar rörde sig sakta upp och ned på min utspända hud. Hela min kropp stelnade till under hans beröring, handen på min mage stannade mitt i en rörelse.

"Gör det ont?" Oron hördes i hans viskande röst i mörkret.

Ont, nej det gjorde inte ont, inte ännu i alla fall. Det var hans närhet jag inte varit beredd på. Sedan jag berättat för honom att jag väntade hans barn hade han inte rört mig, inte som en make borde röra sin hustru. Jag tvingade min kropp att slappna av och skakade långsamt på huvudet. Hans hand återupptog sin sakta smekning och jag föll i sömn.

Ljuset lös in mellan de tunga gardinerna och strålarna reflekterades i sköldens metall. Han satt i ett par hosor i stolen vid sängens fotända och arbetade med att förstärka läderremmarna som var fästa på sköldens undersida. Jag lät blicken glida från hans gyllene hjässa, över de breda skuldrorna till den platta magen. Hans vänstra axel bar ett triangelformat ärr, jag visste det orsakades av ett spjut från Harad på Pelennors Field. Ett annat ärr, blekare än det första löpte längs hans högra arm från armbågen till handleden, det hade han fått för många år sedan under sin träning till soldat. Jag hade gärna fortsatt min mönstring av hans kropp men en plötslig smärta i nedre delen av min mage fick mig att hoppa till. När jag mötte hans blick såg jag att det var både road och orolig. Han hade vetat att jag var vaken och tittat på honom. Mitt ansikte hettade, jag slängde mig ned i sängen och drog täcket över huvudet. Jag hörde hur han ställde ned skölden och lade ifrån sig verktyget han arbetat med. Stolsbenen skrapade mot stengolvet när han reste sig och gick runt sängen. Stoppningen i madrassen trycktes ned under hans tyngd när han satte sig och jag kände hans hand i mitt hår.

"Det är inget fel med en hustru beundrar sin make, Meawen." Han lät road och jag sjönk djupare ned i madrassen.

Innan han hann säga något mer knackade det på dörren, han lät sin hand smeka mitt hår en sista gång, reste sig och gick mot dörren. Den knarrade när han öppnade den och med huvudet fortfarande under täcket hörde jag inget mer än låga mumlande röster, sedan stängdes dörren.

"Problem vid gränsen, " rösten var korthuggen och hård.

Jag tittade upp från täcket, såg honom öppna dörrarna till vår stora garderob och ta fram en grön tunika. Snabbt drog han den över huvudet, sträckte sig efter sin slitna läderrustning och innan han ens knäppt den tog han sitt svärd i handen och gick mot dörren. Med handen på handtaget stannade han upp och såg på mig. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, mötte min blick, stängde munnen och nickade kort. Sedan var han borta, jag kunde höra hans steg dö bort i korridoren. Jag satt fortfarande i sängen och kramade täcket. Han skulle rida ut när jag höll på att föda hans barn. Hur kunde han? Jag visste att barnafödande inte var för män men jag hade inte insett att jag skulle göra det utan honom. En värk drog genom min mage och påminde mig att barnet skulle ut oavsett var dess far höll hus. Mina tankar avbröts av en lätt knackning på dörren och huvudet på min bästa vän och tillika drottning tittade in. Hennes ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

"Jag hörde att det satt i gång. Vad ligger du där för? Sätt dig upp, vi måste förbereda."

Hon slog upp dörren på vidgavel och bakom henne stod flera kvinnor bärandes på vatten, linne och filtar. De fyllde hela rummet, händer drog upp mig från sängen och placerade mig i stolen han nyss lämnat. Den var fortfarande varm. Jag fick en bricka i knäet och en mugg varmt te i handen.

"Slappna av, det tar alltid lång tid första gången. De ska bara göra i ordning sedan lämnar de dig ifred", Lothiriel knäböjde bredvid mig,

Hon nickade mot kvinnorna som skyndade runt i rummet, bytte lakan, dukade fram metallinstrument och öppnade fönster. En plötslig bris genom rummet fick mig att rysa till, Lothiriel reste sig gick över till sängen och lyfte upp något. När hon kom tillbaka svepte hon manteln runt mina axlar. De doftade av en svag citruslukt, jag kände igen den omedelbart. Mina händer kramade det tjocka tyget och jag drog in doften, han skulle vara här med mig ändå.

Kvinnorna lämnade oss ensamma när deras arbete var klart. De hade andra sysslor att se till i Meduseld men Lothiriel satt tyst och betraktade mig i den andra stolen. Hennes var ögon mörka och tankfulla. Stolen gav ifrån sig ett knarrande ljud när hon plötsligt reste sig och började gå över golvet mot fönstret. Hon böjde sig framåt och drog igen glasrutorna.

"Du älskar honom", hennes röst fick mig att hoppa till, " inte sant?"

Hon vände sig om och såg forskande på mig, känslorna tumlade runt i min kropp. Ja, ja jag älskade honom. Det hade jag vetat några månader nu men det var inte så enkelt. Jag tittade upp och mötte hennes blick, mina ögon fylldes med tårar som långsamt rann ned för mina kinder. Hon gick fram till mig och lade sina smala armar omkring mig.

"Det är ingen fara", sa hon, "det ordnar sig ska du se. Hysch, gråt inte."

Hennes armar vaggade mig sakta. En ny värk, kraftigare än de andra kom och gick i min kropp medan hon höll mig. När den var över släppte hon mig och kysste mitt hår.

"Du har vackert hår, Meawen. Vet du det?"

Jag tittade upp på henne med uppspärrade ögon. "Vad menade hon?" hennes skratt fick mig att inse att jag sagt orden högt.

"Du har vackert hår, gyllene och lockigt. Jag tycker om hur det lyser i solen" sa hon och log.

"Gyllene? Du menar råttfärgat?" sa jag, "Och lockigt, snarare oregerligt."

Mitt hår hade aldrig varit vackert eller speciellt. Sedan jag var liten hade jag önskat att jag fått min brors hår, tjockt och glänsande. Mitt räckte strax nedanför mina skuldror, det kunde aldrig bli längre, delar av det var självlockigt medan andra var spikrakt. Jag hade sedan länge gett upp hoppet om att få det att se bra ut. Nu bar jag det mest i en fläta, det var minst i vägen så intalade jag mig själv men aldrig skulle jag beskriva det som vackert. Det var som jag, vanlig, enkel. Om jag ärligt såg på min kropp var den varken vackrare eller fulare än någon annans. Jag var av medellängd, kunde gott hoppat att äta några honungskakor ibland men de flesta hade satt sig på det så kallade rätta ställena. Mina höfter var mjukt rundade, mina bröst fasta och min mage platt. Ja, det var innan jag blev med barn. Nu hade min mage svällt, jag såg inte mina fötter och mina bröst såg ut som övermogna meloner redo att spricka när som helst. Jag kunde inte ens ha på mig Elfhelms tunikor, de gick inte över min mage, så jag hade fått sy upp två nya klänningar vilkas form fick mig att lika ett vandrande tält. De senaste veckorna hade jag samlat på mig vatten och svält upp ännu mer.

Vi skulle ha ridit hem till Aldburg för flera veckor sedan men jag kom inte upp på en häst och den regniga våren hade förvandlat vägarna till en lervälling. Att sätta mig i en vagn riskerade starta förlossningen. Elfhelm hade inte haft något att invända nät Lothiriel föreslog att vi skulle stanna i Meduseld tills barnet var fött och jag stark nog att resa.

Lothiriel rörde sig runt i rummet, plockade upp saker Elfhelm slängt på golvet och ställde dem på sin plats.

"Inte trodde jag att Marks drottning städade", fnissade jag, " inte ens efter en Marskalk."

Hon stannade upp mitt i en rörelse och gav mig en sträng blick. "Fördelen med att vara drottning är att man gör som man vill!" Det ryckte i hennes mungipor och vi brast ut i gapskratt.

Timmarna släpade sig förbi medan jag sakta travade runt i Edoras. Lothiriel insisterade på att jag rörde mig, hon hävdade att födseln skulle gå fortare då. Jag var inte säker på att jag trodde henne men det gav mig åtminstone något att fördriva tankarna med. Värkarna kom med ojämna mellanrum och i olika smärtintervaller. Ibland var de så kraftiga att jag var tvungen att stanna upp, andas, pressa mina händer mot den närmaste husväggen medan jag sakta vaggade min kropp i en rytm som bara jag kunde känna. Jag tappade all känsel för var jag var, lät mina tankar följa med i smärtan som rullade i min kropp, kände hur den kulminerade och sakta ebbade ut. Då jag kom tillbaka till verkligheten blev jag medveten om Lothiriels händer mot mitt ryggslut. De rörde sig i lugnande cirklar, masserade och gav tröst. Vi höll oss nära Meduseld med två vakter ständigt vakandes några steg bort.

Utan att jag visste om det hade mina fötter tagit vägen till mina föräldrars hem och jag fann mig stående framför deras dörr när en kraftig värk tvingade mig ned på huk. Innan värken släppt stod min mor vid min sida, hon drog mig på fötter och hälft om hälft släpade in mig i huset. Hennes röst kom mellan sammanbitna tänder, "Vad tänker du på, flicka? Grannarna kan ju se dig. Har du ingen skam i kroppen, visa dig när du ser ut så där."

Bakom mig kunde jag höra Lothiriel dra efter andan. "Hur då, mor?" Jag höjde på huvudet och tittade min mor rakt i ögonen. "Gravid?"

Hennes ögon spärrades upp och överläppen började skaka. Jag kunde se att det tog all hennes styrka att hålla inne med sitt svar. Ytterligare en värk kom och Lothiriel var vid min sida. "Jag tror att det är tid att vi får dig i säng, Meawen", sa hon med vänligt röst. Jag bara nickade till svar.

"Ni kan inte gå ut", kom det kort hugget från min mor. "Du", fortsatte hon och pekade med ett finger på mig, "kommer föda på gatan. Det finns inget att göra, du föder barnet här." Med de orden vände hon sig och gick med snabba steg mot dörren till mitt gamla rum.

Jag tittade på Lothiriel, hennes ögon var uppspärrade men sakta nickade hon med huvudet, "Din mor har rätt", sa hon i samma stund ännu en värk skakade min kropp, "Vi hinner inte tillbaka. Det här går fortare än jag trodde."

Långsamt hjälpte hon mig att resa mig från den hukande position jag sjunkit ned i under värken. Fortfarande med armen runt min midja vände hon sig mot en av vakterna som följt oss från Meduseld, "Informera kungen om situationen", sa hon med snabb röst, sedan stödde hon mig genom rummet. Vi kom in i rummet just som min mor slätade till lakanet. Jag satte mig på sängen, hörde hur den knakade under min tyngd och la mig tillrätta mot kuddarna.

"Vill du…, Lothiriel avbröt sig när hon såg min kropp skaka okontrollerat, "det är tid", hon vände sig till min mor.

"Lossa banden", instruerade hon samtidigt som hon drog isär mina ben. Jag kände hur min klänning drogs över mitt huvud och en sval linneklänning ersatte den, allt var gjort innan jag hunnit reagera. Ytterligare värkar tog min kropp i besittning, jag hörde någon skrika och kände mina muskler dra ihop sig. Innan jag hann sjunka tillbaka mot kuddarna skakade min kropp ännu en gång, inte av en värk utan min mage drog ihop sig och tvingade mig att tömma dess innehåll på golvet nedanför sängen. Jag säg min mor böja sig ned med en trasa i handen och torka upp resterna av min frukost.

"Förlåt", viskade jag med hes röst, "Jag menade inte att…" Hennes blick tystnade mig, hon lämnade rummet utan ett ord. Tårar brände i mina ögon, jag kunde inte hejda en snyftning och jag slöt ögonen i ett försök att få kontroll över mina känslor. Jag klarade inte detta, tänkte jag i samma stund jag kände en kall trasa som lades över min panna. En mugg sattes till mina läppar och jag hörde min mors röst, "Drick barn, du behöver din styrka". Drycken var ljummen och smakade sött, jag insåg att det var kamomill te med honung. Hennes hand strök mitt fuktiga hår, jag försökte öppna munnen för att säga henne hur ledsen jag var över allt som hänt mellan oss men innan jag hann få fram ett ord stormade Elfhelm in genom dörren.

Hans ögon var vilda av oro när de sökte igenom rummet. Snabbt var han framme vid min sida och sjönk ned på knä, "Meawen", hans röst var tjock av rörelse, "hur känns det?"

Jag stirrade på honom, mina ögon spärrades upp av förvåning när jag insåg vad han sagt. "Hur känns det?" väste jag fram mellan sammanbitna tänder, "för djävligt, ska jag säga dig. Hur tror du det känns?"

Jag såg hur Lothiriel och min mor bytte en road blick över mitt huvud. "Det är bäst att du går." Hörde jag min mor säga till Elfhelm. "Du är bara i vägen här."

Han nickade med blicken fäst på mig och började resa på sig. Just då kändes det som om jag förlorat kontrollen över min egen kropp, smärtan tvingade mig framåt och uppåt samtidigt som barnets huvud tryckte sig nedåt, jag sträckte ut handen och grep tag i något. Mina fingrar grävde sig in i en muskulös arm sedan slöt sig hans starka fingrar runt mina, bände försiktigt upp min hand och tvinade våra fingrar samman. "Jag stannar!", kom det korta svaret. Som i en dimma såg jag min mor och Lothiriel le mot varandra.

"Éomer var lika dan när jag fick Elfwine", Lothiriels röst var fylld av undertryckt skratt, "han vägrade lämna min sida fast han höll på att svimma av allt blod."

Trycket mot min mellangård ökade, en röst i mitt huvud skrek att jag skulle spricka. "Nej då", hörde jag min mor säga, "krysta, flicka lilla. Krysta!"

Jag hade inget val, instinkterna tog över min kropp och huvudet pressades ut. Ett skrik fyllde mina öron. Jag kunde inte förstå vem det var som skrek, jag gjorde det inte. Elfhelm hade rest sig upp, fortfarande med min hand i sin och lutade sig över min blottade underkropp. Jag drog efter andan för att hitta kraften att tala om för honom att han inte fick se mig så här, när en sista verk fick den lilla kroppen att glida ur min. Jag sjönk tillbaka mot kuddarna och försökte andas.

"Bara lite kvar." Lothiriels ögon mötte mina när jag böjde på nacken. Hon sträckte sig efter en sax och klippte navelsträngen. Jag tog i en gång till och hon fångade upp efterbörden.

Elfhelm hade rest sig upp och gått bort till min mor där hon stod mitt i rummet och strålade mot det lilla knytet i sina armar. Han lirkade försiktigt barnet från henne och kom tillbaka till mig. Återigen sjönk han ned på ett knä lade den lilla kroppen i mina armar. Barnet sökte sig till mitt bröst och hennes muns sugande gav mig det varmaste känsla jag någonsin upplevt.

"Vad blev det?" Frågade jag med trött röst.

"En flicka", svarade Elfhelm och log, "kan vi kalla henne Aline?" Hans ögon glittrade av tårar. Jag hörde steg och hur dörren stängdes men kunde inte ta ögonen från flickan vid mitt bröst. Han lade ena armen om mig och drog mitt huvud mot sin axel. "Tack!" Viskade han mot mitt hår. "Tack för en gåva jag inte trodde jag var värd."

Jag log och slöt ögonen för trött för att orka svara.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

Hej,

Jag arbetar med en fortsättning (det ärmer en början på Meawens och Elfhelms liv tillsammans). Har just avslutat dispositionen av historien och hoppas kunna skriva klart den under påsken.

//Aitra


End file.
